


Enamored.

by neatospiffy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Dominant Jaebum, Eventual Smut, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempts, Insomnia, Jaebum is nothing but a top, M/M, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Markbum, Mentions of past self-harm, Muteness, Omega!Mark, Shy mark, Slow Build, a/b/o- Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, alpha!Jaebum, mentions of heats, mute!Mark, tutor!Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatospiffy/pseuds/neatospiffy
Summary: Mark’s parents never told him his new tutor would arrive later, no, his tutor was arriving now, because regardless of his "condition," they weren’t going to have a son who was uneducated, but when Mark is introduced to Jaebum, he’s struck by the fact that he smells so good, and he’s an alpha, and he doesn’t like Mark because he’s an omega. He actually sees something else in him, and he appears to be all smiles, but through the cracks in his facade Mark sees something else. It’s his (silent) mission to figure out just what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay please please please look at the tags because there is some serious stuff covered in this fic and I don't want anyone feeling uncomfortable/upset so make sure you give 'em a once over or something <3
> 
> sidenote: there aren't many a/b/o fics so I'll lay out what I know from what i have read. Alphas are on top, then betas (which have a mix of alpha and omega characteristics.) and then finally omegas, but the omegas control the consent and power balance of relationships. Mating is permanent, and emotionally bound. Each respective rank has a scent recognizable to others, and it is *natural* for omegas to submit to both betas and alphas, but it won't necessarily happen. Because of this, and because of the fact that the omegas control the power balance, who they mate with is up to them, no matter their physical state. If they're in heat, they can choose whether or not to mate; heats last longer without mating, but there isn't any physical harm from an extended heat. 
> 
> okay that's basically it pls educate me ;;;;;

Mark was woken by the slam of the front door, burying his face in his pillows to chase after the last wisps of sleep as footsteps pounded heavily up the stairs. Soon his door was thrown open and he grimaced.   
“Up and at ‘em, buddy boy,” his dad jeered, roughly shaking his shoulders and looking all too happy about being awake at buttcrack’o’dawn AM. He sat up sleepily and grabbed his alarm clock, turning it away from the sunlight filtering through the window to read the little green numbers displayed across the face. It read 9:17, meaning he’d gotten just over two hours of sleep. A new record?   
“Get dressed, we have a visitor.”  
Mark frowned at his dad and angled his head.   
His dad grinned evilly, saying in a sweet voice, “Your new tutor.”   
Had Mark been standing, he’d have felt like the ground was yanked from beneath his feet. As it was, he was sitting in a mess of blankets and pillows, but he felt thoroughly shaken up regardless. He rubbed his face roughly, running a hand through his hair as his dad left him to get ready. His head spun uncomfortably, and he sat at the edge of his bed, letting his feet dangle just above the wooden floors. Perhaps he wouldn’t feel this awful if he’d actually sleep, but his body demanded he stay up as late as he could to flood his brain with his mistakes and worries, until his body gave out and he was thrust into a brief blackness before being inevitably woken up.   
He stood and frowned at his closet, eventually deciding on a black sweater and some jeans, the usual mismatched socks (one black with green stripes, the other blue with little pink polka dots), and ran a brush through his hair, letting it fall as it may. At-home tutors were nice in that they cared not for appearance. He brushed his teeth next, mentally bracing himself for the awful floral perfume and dusty face of the old tutor waiting below. They were all the same, really, with fake pearl necklaces and powdery-smelling perfumes that made him cough when they leaned in close, hairsprayed hair and ugly floral shirts. But they all got fed up with his muteness eventually, some politely leaving and remaining his dad’s friends, others storming out with cries of “incurable son” and “so incompetent he can’t speak”, but it was all okay, really. He was used to it by now. Their words no longer stung. He grabbed the dry-erase board and marker he used to communicate and turned.  
He padded softly down the stairs, slowing as he picked up on a different scent in the living room that only strengthened. Instead of floral powder and old ladies, it smelled sharp, clean, masculine, it smelled like home; somewhat similar to teak wood soap, he mused, cautiously approaching the living area. Perched on his couch was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen, stylishly tousled hair pushed back to reveal a wide forehead and strong brows, dangerously slanted eyes and twin birthmarks above one. He wore a beige sweater, black overcoat slung over the back of the chair. His jawline was chiseled, and his skin was beautifully tanned, and he radiated power, and fuck, he was an alpha. Mark’s omega instinct to crawl into his lap was barely able to be suppressed.   
The man smiled. “You must be Mark.”   
Mark nodded.   
“I’m Im Jaebum, but I prefer Jaebum to Mr. Im,” he said. His voice was pure honey.   
Mark took this in and nodded. He couldn’t have been much older than himself; in fact, he looked to be a bit younger. Mark was as startled by this as he was by his father’s statement. “I’m headed off to my new job, Mark, listen to what Jaebum says and do well,” he said.   
Mark scrawled messily on his board.   
You got another job? Where?   
His dad smiled. “The industrial supply downtown,” he said. “There was an opening and I’ll be joining them from now on, even for business trips.” Mark nodded, smiling softly as his dad patted him on the shoulder before he left, slamming the door with finality.   
As soon as Mark turned, Jaebum was there, standing close to him and pupils blown wide. “You’re an omega,” he hummed, studying Mark with a wanting look. He swallowed and nodded. “So you know that I’m an alpha,” Mark again nodded. Jaebum grinned evilly, eyes narrowing playfully before leaning back to sit on the sofa again, leaving Mark’s personal space smelling like him, and leaving Mark feeling rather dazed. Perhaps he was still asleep?   
No, he couldn’t be. He didn’t dream, save for the occasional naughty dream. Jaebum’s voice caught his attention again and Mark pretended not to like how quickly it did.   
“You smell nice,” he said. “Like lavender. And.. rain.” Mark blushed at the intimacy of this comment.   
You do too, he wrote on the board. Jaebum smiled. “Like what, exactly? I’ve been told it’s different to everyone.”   
Mark flushed deeper, something inside him shouting that this was so wrong, that he should not be having this conversation with someone he’s just met, but his brain is in overdrive and he can’t help himself as he writes, Like soap and honey. Like ice, if ice had a smell. It’s more savory than sweet, but it’s both, really. Very sharp.  
Jaebum read this and his eyes met Mark’s for a few electrifying seconds, causing red hot adrenaline to pool in Mark’s abdomen, heading straight south, and it wasn’t even his heat cycle, but he wanted. Jaebum flushed this time, probably able to smell Mark’s arousal, being an alpha and all, and reached into the bag on the floor that Mark hadn’t even noticed. He pulled out a thick textbook, swallowing heavily.   
“We should get started.”

 

All throughout the lesson, the air was heavy with tension, and Mark’s senses were blurred into a flurry of numbers and letters and Jaebum, everything from his hands to his scent. Mark watched dumbly as he explained the concepts, and though Mark was sure he’d understand it, he paid it little attention. His brain was divided between This is so wrong and He’s so dominant, and everything Jaebum did only pushed the second thought forward.   
From the way Jaebum grabbed the pencil to correct his mistakes to the way he held the book on his lap, one leg bent on the knee of the other, he exuded confidence, and Mark was blown away every time their eyes connected.   
They worked in silence. For once, Mark wished he had the courage to speak, even just to have the possibility of breaking the silence to talk, though he had no idea what about. He remained quiet.  
Sensing this, Jaebum cleared his throat. “So theta would equal this,” he said quietly, circling the answer Mark had gotten. He nodded and looked at his tutor, finding that his eyes were already on him. He looked away quickly and Mark was pulled closer to his gravitational personality.   
“I think we’re done for today,” Jaebum said. He reached for the dry-erase board at the same time Mark did, his hands soft and cool against the tops of Mark’s own, and their eyes met in a rather cliche way, but Mark’s heart leapt nevertheless. Jaebum maintained eye contact as he grabbed the board and placed it in front of Mark, letting his hand consider grasping Mark’s for a moment, nothing more than a ghost of a touch around his wrist and palm that made Mark shiver.   
Mark blushed deeply and uncapped the marker.   
Thank you. It was a simple enough phrase. Jaebum eyed it for a moment before smiling, sharp canines on display, nothing like Mark’s own, but big enough to leave a mark when biting, Mark assumed, and the arousal that accompanied this thought made his cock stir in his pants.   
“You’re welcome, Mark,” Jaebum said. Fuck, his voice is pure honey, Mark thought. Arousal thumped harder in his veins at Jaebum’s attentive gaze.   
He hurriedly erased the board and as he uncapped the marker once more, the phone in Jaebum’s pocket rang. Mark paused as he answered, heart leaping as his father’s voice crackled out of the speakers. Jaebum talked politely, crisply, his voice artificially sunny. His eyes never left Mark. “Im Jaebum speaking. Yes, hello sir. Yes, that’s fine. Yes. Yes, I’ll let him know.” Let who know what? “They’re going well. Mhm, he’s very bright.” Mark realized they were talking about him but he was still unable to make out what his father was saying, basing his knowledge of the conversation from Jaebum’s side.   
“I’ll have to go back to my dorm to get them, but it won’t be a problem, I think we could both use a break from all this studying.” At this he smirked at Mark, causing his heart to leap.   
“Yes. Oh, really? Thank you, sir.” he laughed gently. “Okay, then, thank you, Mr. Tuan,” Mark smirked back, leaning back onto his palms with his long legs spread out straight in front of him, stretching them out. He watched as Jaebum ended the call, gaze heavy as he looked down at Mark.   
“Your father is going on a business trip,” he said in a low voice. “He wants me to stay here and watch over you.” Mark turned red and reached for his board.   
Why? No offense, but aren’t you a stranger? Jaebum chuckled. “I’m actually a son of a close friend of his. You may not remember me, but we’ve met before this, believe it or not.”   
Mark frowned deeply and tried to recall. He couldn’t remember his scent, which meant they met before either of them presented as their respective ranks. That long ago? Mark shrugged and watched curiously as Jaebum began packing things into his bag. Beneath his sweater, his muscles rippled, tightening the fabric around the broad shoulders beneath. Mark swallowed and willed his hormones to stop stop stop.   
Jaebum smiled at him as he pulled his overcoat on, followed by a previously unseen burgundy scarf, gesturing for Mark to stand, and instinctually, Mark did. He grabbed his board and marker. “We’re gonna have to stop by my dorm to get my things, I don’t imagine I’ll want to wear the same thing every day for two weeks.”   
Mark’s blood froze in his veins. Two weeks? His heat cycle was right in the middle of that. He silently cursed everything under the sun as he stood and followed Jaebum to the door.   
“Um, Mark?” He said questioningly. Mark angled his head.   
“You’re not wearing shoes.”   
Mark flushed and hurried up the stairs. He was so caught in Jaebum’s leading ability and scent that he’d been ready to follow him into the snow barefoot. He shook his head as he tugged on his worn out boots, lacing them less than tightly and hurrying down the stairs, board in hand. Jaebum held the door open for him, locking it with the key from under the front mat, which he slipped onto his keyring a moment later.   
“For future use,” he said. Mark nodded.   
Parked in the driveway was a sleek black Jeep four wheeler, and as Mark’s boots crunched closer, he noticed that the snow beginning to accumulate on the hood was slightly less clustered in the center, meaning that the engine still gave off enough heat to stop it from sticking, and that they really weren’t studying all that long. Mark didn’t care though, he simply slipped into the passenger seat as Jaebum started the engine and tried not to shiver.   
“The air’ll come out cold at first,” he said apologetically. Mark scrunched up his nose and tried to burrow into his own coat. Jaebum took off his scarf and wrapped it around Mark’s neck, and he happily nuzzled into it. It was warm, and it smelled like Jaebum, and his nose wasn’t cold anymore, so Mark smiled beneath the fabric. Gradually, the air stopped blasting cold and instead warmed, and Mark stretched his fingers in front of it, closing his eyes in appreciation.   
“Buckle up, we’ve got a bit of a drive ahead of us.” Mark complied before writing on his board.  
How far did you come?   
Jaebum smiled sheepishly. “About an hour.” Mark’s eyes widened.   
Why????  
“I, um, I was eager to see you again. We’d only met a couple of times, but I’d considered you a friend, and, well, I don’t have many of those.”   
How can you NOT have friends?? You’re great.   
Jaebum smiled at his writing for a moment before looking sadly at his hands. “Not really. A lot has changed since we were little.” He cleared his throat. “Let’s get going.”   
At first, it didn’t register that Jaebum’s car was absolutely drowning in his scent, but as Mark settled into the leather seat it became rather apparent. Jaebum was a meticulous driver, as he backed out slowly, checking his mirrors quickly before driving south.   
“Have you eaten yet?” he asked quietly. Mark wrote a big NO on his board, accompanied by a small sad face. Jaebum glanced over and smiled brightly.   
“Well, there’s a Mcdonald’s a few miles from here. I’ll buy you breakfast.”   
Mark flushed and was about to write out a complaint, something about how he didn’t have to and how he couldn’t possibly ask the other man to spend money on him, when Jaebum held up a hand, eyes on the road still. “If you complain, you’ll have to wait until we go back to the house to eat, and that’s hours away.” Mark contemplated this for a second before huffing and capping his marker, putting it in the door compartment and sliding the board between his seat and the center console. He pointed at the radio.   
“Go ahead,” Jaebum said, smirking. Mark turned it on and fiddled back and forth with the stations until he came across one playing an old song, one that he absolutely loved, and he turned it up. He enthusiastically smiled and bounced to the beat, waving one arm in the air as he watched Jaebum struggle to suppress his laughter and fail.   
“You’re a dork, you know that?” he said over the music. Mark blushed and smiled wider, rocking back and forth to the music as he watched the snow-covered sights pass by. It was mostly trees and other houses, the occasional car, until they got onto the highway. 

 

Jaebum handed him the cup of coffee, opening the paper bag to get out their muffin sandwiches. They were parked in the side lot, under the protection of a large pine tree. Mark turned down the radio and sipped at his coffee, smiling as it warmed him up. Jaebum placed a sandwich on the console for him, already holding his opened one in the other hand. Mark noted with slight amusement that there were already two bites taken out of it.   
They ate in silence, which was comfortable for him. He was used to it.   
What he wasn’t used to was sharing the silence with someone else, but besides the sounds of them eating and the occasional shuffle of fabric as they moved, it wasn’t that different.   
After eating his breakfast, Mark reclined in the seat, feeling warmer and fuller than he usually did. Rather than keep him awake, the coffee made his senses hazy and filled his limbs with warmth. The vibrations from the engine on the road made him sleepy. Jaebum seemed fine though, driving and sipping at his own coffee, humming softly to the radio. He had a nice voice.   
Mark’s eyelids fluttered shut and he fell asleep surrounded by Jaebum’s scent, with Jaebum’s voice filling his ears. 

 

 

He opened his eyes to see a tree limb hanging low over the windshield, pregnant with snow. The car was running and it was parked, but empty, save for him. Jaebum’s door was slightly open, and Mark startled awake.   
Jaebum was gone.   
He threw open his door and stepped out, pulling his borrowed scarf over the lower half of his face as he looked around. He was at a college, perhaps Jaebum’s. Probably Jaebum’s.   
There was a soft thump behind him and before he could turn around, strong arms enveloped him, followed by the strong scent of Jaebum. Mark’s panic dimmed instantly. The other man hid his nose against Mark’s sweater, breathing deeply.   
“It’s so freaking cold,” he murmured, taking a moment to steal Mark’s remaining warmth before his body stiffened and he pulled away.   
“S-sorry, that was really unprofessional.” he stammered. Mark turned and noticed that his cheeks were pink, and a part of him said that it wasn’t from the cold. Behind him was a suitcase, which would explain the thump.   
Again, Mark wished he could bring himself to speak, to say something to Jaebum about how he actually liked hugs, or to ask him why he left him there asleep, but the words died on his tongue as they always did, and he was forced to watch as Jaebum put his suitcase in the back seat.   
Glancing at the internal clock as the car started up, Mark noted that he'd slept for over an hour, all at once, which was almost a blessing in itself. His sleep cycle was permanently affected by the tirade of his own mind. He stretched himself out once more before buckling up and looking at Jaebum expectantly, seeing him holding the steering wheel tightly and staring blankly at his own hands. Mark itched to smooth his fingers over Jaebum’s and ease his grip, the realization and gravity of the thought settling to the bottom of his stomach in a cold weight.   
It was fine, he reasoned. There was no need to jump to conclusions, especially about someone he had little to no recollection of ever meeting, but the tickling in his stomach only increased as the air was turned up, both soothing him with more of Jaebum’s scent and startling him out of his brief reverie. He looked sheepishly at Jaebum as they began moving. Jaebum smiled at him, and those damn butterflies picked up again.   
Mark took his time to quietly admire Jaebum’s side profile as he drove, letting his eyes drink in the strong, sculpted nose and plump lips first; next, the chiseled jawline, the beautifully rounded ears still tinged pink from the icy winter wind; the sharp slant of his eyes, softened by the small wispy lashes peeking out from his top lids. His eyes wandered down a smooth, tanned neck before settling on the hands on the steering wheel. They weren’t gripping it as tightly as before, rather loosely in fact, and this gave them a gentler appearance than what such large hands should warrant. Beautifully long fingers, thicker than his own, wrapped around the leather. Shadows stretched beneath each knuckle and the respective tendons, making them look particularly masculine, and the gentle rise of veins beneath the skin made Mark’s heart stutter in his chest.   
He didn’t have a thing for veins. He didn’t.   
He totally did.   
He watched Jaebum’s thumb trail up and down the leather of the wheel with rapt attention. Jaebum did it distractedly, of course, but every movement made Mark’s entire being light up.   
Jaebum cleared his throat, and Mark’s cheeks burned as he looked up. Of course, he was still focused on the road, clearing his throat like any normal person would do, and Mark was just being overly paranoid. This feeling definitely wasn’t what his brain was telling him it was. Nope. No way.   
Mark feigned an increased interest in watching the trees roll past the window, sunlight obscured by heavy gray clouds and branches laden with powdery white snowfall. It was beautiful by all standards, but not as beautiful as the man next to him. Oh.   
The heavy feeling in his gut only got heavier with the realization that this was probably what he was thinking that it was, and that of all people, it had to be Jaebum. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, contemplating. If he’d imprinted on Jaebum, it was a permanent thing, one that he wouldn’t be able to take back by any means. This was it.   
Imprinting on day one. Way to go, buddy, he mentally chastised. He wasn’t mad, no, just concerned and confused and absolutely dreading telling Jaebum.   
How would he go about that? The man was staying in his house, and sooner or later it would be more than evident that Mark had imprinted on him. After some contemplating, he decided that he would avoid Jaebum as much as possible with the two of them being alone in the house.   
Alone together.   
Mark frowned and pushed the thoughts away, choosing again to close his eyes and chase after the ever-elusive sleep. The vibrations of the window beneath his head and the quiet hum of the radio combined with Jaebum’s thick, heady scent to cradle him in comfort. 

 

 

He woke when Jaebum pulled onto the driveway, the bumps jolting him awake. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes, frowning at the clock again. More than two hours of sleep? Lovely. Grabbing his board and marker, he yawned heavily and smiled at Jaebum, both of them stepping out into the frigid air with a bit of hesitation.   
Jaebum placed his suitcase on the damp ground, glancing at Mark.   
“Can you take this to the stairs? I’ll start on lunch.” Mark nodded and picked it up, noting the solid weight of it. Probably a lot of thick winter clothes. Jaebum unlocked the door and held it open for him, removing his boots and placing them against the wall next to Mark’s own. It looked like they belonged. Mark placed the suitcase on the bottom step, reluctantly stepping out of his coat and pulling Jaebum’s scarf from its position on his neck, hanging both on the hooks by the door. Jaebum, meanwhile, pottered quietly about the kitchen, unknowingly preparing Mark’s favorite ravioli, looking absolutely adorable and domestic as he did. Mark, on an impulse, scrawled messily on the board still in his hands before presenting it to Jaebum.   
Need any help? :)  
Jaebum laughed softly, shrugging. “The water’s boiling still, but you’re more than welcome to come and wait with me.” He sat on the counter and patted the space next to him. Mark put his board down and obliged.   
His heart leapt when their shoulders brushed together. He nudged Jaebum’s foot with one socked foot of his own, and he smiled, nudging back. Back and forth, both of them smiling, until Mark laughed with glee. It’d been a long while since he’d laughed out loud; months, maybe even over a year. Jaebum froze, looking at Mark with wide eyes and pink dusted across his sharp cheekbones. Realization hit Mark and he swallowed thickly.   
“You..” Jaebum began, unsure of where to take the conversation.   
Mark’s stomach plummeted, and distantly he heard Jaebum fumble for words. He shook his head, vehemently, nails digging deeply into his palms with worry.   
“You laughed.” Jaebum said finally. Mark risked a glance at him to see a smile on his face, making his eyes crinkle beautifully and highlighting the freckles above his left eye.   
What?   
Why was he so happy about that?   
He should hate Mark now, should call him a faker, a fraud, an attention whore. He should hate him for not speaking when he obviously had the ability. But instead Jaebum had a ridiculously happy smile, and he grabbed Mark’s hands excitedly.   
Electricity tingled in Mark’s fingertips when Jaebum touched him.   
“Why don’t you do that more?” Jaebum asked softly. Mark frowned and tried to collect his thoughts together coherently enough to form an explanation, pulled from his struggle by a soft laugh and an arm around his shoulder.   
“Kick me if this is unprofessional, or wrong, or anything. If it’s wrong of me to say this. But you,” he said, tickling Mark’s neck with his breath as he leaned in, and Mark’s face flushed with heat, “have an adorable laugh.” He leaned impossibly closer and Mark’s eyes fluttered shut, waiting for the kiss that should have accompanied such a sickeningly cute statement, but it didn’t come. Instead, he tickled Mark’s side relentlessly, causing him to let out a loud, albeit breathless, laugh.   
His laugh was high pitched and joyful, and as his eyes squeezed shut, he attempted to wriggle out of Jaebum’s grasp, but the arm around his shoulder had apparently been a trap, for he was stuck wriggling on the counter under Jaebum’s fingers.   
Oh god, brain, don’t do that, this is such a weird time, no, Mark cursed, trying to push the image of those strong fingers making him come undone for a different reason to the very back of his mind. Jaebum stopped and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him upright and laughing too, smoothing out the wrinkles he’d caused in Mark’s black sweater. The water across from them was boiling, finally, and Jaebum slid off the counter to add the ravioli. Mark watched him.   
In fact, Mark watched him the entire time he prepared their lunch, practically drinking in the broad shoulders and muscular legs. He was so screwed. 

 

Jaebum placed his plate on top of Mark’s, groaning under his breath. “I ate way too much,” he grunted. Mark agreed. They were sprawled out on the sofa next to each other, and Mark’s head was barely an inch away from being in Jaebum’s lap, something that had caused his heart to jump in his chest upon realization. He nodded, freezing as Jaebum’s hand reached for Mark’s stomach, where his hands lay intertwined. Jaebum laced their fingers together silently, rubbing soothing circles onto the back of his hand. Mark sighed silently at the comforting surge of warmth that washed over him at the touch.   
Jaebum swallowed before murmuring, “Is this okay?” Mark nodded instantly, cheeks flushing at the speed of his response, but Jaebum sighed relievedly and Mark’s stomach fluttered. He hoped Jaebum couldn’t tell how much his presence affected him. 

 

 

Their days continued like this. Jaebum slept in Mark’s father’s room, which was directly across from Mark’s own. Mark helped him cook their meals, and they studied between lunch and dinner most days, though on some, they opted to watch movies instead.   
Mark opened his eyes after another a rare full night’s sleep, feeling instantly awake and alert, and he was aware of the scent hanging heavily in the thick air of his room. It was sweet and thick, smelling slightly of sex, but moreso of Mark. His morning wood glared at him, and he felt the first creeping hints of neediness beginning to worm their way into his abdomen. Maybe, he reasoned, if he rid himself of this problem now, perhaps his heat wouldn’t be as long. Usually he just spent the few days of it locked in his room, rutting desperately into his own hand. What could it hurt?   
He palmed at the hardness in his boxers, letting out a quick gasp. Everything always felt more intense during his heats, and sometimes he forgot that. He bit down on his lip harshly as his hand gripped the throbbing length through his boxers, and already, his knees shook. One hand toyed with his aching cock as the other teased his hole through the fabric. He shivered as he removed his boxers, leaving him naked.  
The lube was cold as he slicked up his hand, but he couldn’t care less, because his skin was hot and he needed. He slipped the first finger in up to the second knuckle and almost sobbed as he brushed against his prostate. His eyes fluttered shut and he fisted his dick with his other hand, sliding his finger in and out to the same rhythm. His mind began conjuring images, fantasies to help this along, all of them consisting of Jaebum’s hands instead of his and Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum.   
He panted hotly at the image of Jaebum and his cock fucking into Mark to the rhythm he had now, brushing over the head of his length to swipe the precum gathered at the head down over the rest of it. His mouth fell open and he almost screamed as another white hot sizzle of pleasure raced up his spine, bending it upwards like a bow. He worked a second finger in alongside the first, whispering obscenities that his brain would, in normal circumstances, block him from saying out loud, but he was too far gone to have a filter now.   
“Fuck,” he panted, gripping the sheets with one hand as the other continued abusing his prostate. Each touch sent pleasure burning down his spine, collecting in a coiling heat in the pit of his stomach and reaching downwards. His breath hitched as he heard his door open slowly.   
Jaebum stood in his sleep shirt and boxers, erection noticeably obvious. His eyes were dangerously narrowed and his muscles looked bigger in the shadows of Mark’s room.   
Mark felt dread spread icy tendons into his veins, and he fumbled for the blankets before Jaebum’s voice broke the silence and stopped him.   
“Mark.” his voice was low, a borderline growl, and it rushed straight to his dick. “I didn't say you could stop.” Heat and arousal burned into him, and he slowly began touching himself again, watching Jaebum bite his lip and palm himself through his boxers. “You're already so fucking needy,” he growled, closing the door behind him and stepping closer. “I can smell it so strongly. You're in heat, huh? I can help.” His words made Mark’s arousal sink ever lower.   
“I could hear every little noise you were making. Every pant, every sigh, every word. I was out there for ten minutes,” he growled, towering over Mark in a deliciously powerful way, “touching myself and imagining what you looked like. You're such a mess already, baby boy.”   
It seemed Jaebum had a thing for dirty talk, and every word sent sparks of white hot pleasure hurtling towards Mark’s dick. Jaebum stripped his shirt off, discarding it onto the floor, and got onto the bed, bracing his arms around Mark’s head and tightly but gently grabbing onto his chin, directing his gaze into lust-blown eyes. “Safeword is red. Use it. If you can't, tap me three times. Got it?” Mark nodded hastily and sighed into the kiss that Jaebum then initiated. Their tongues slipped together lewdly, and Mark didn't think twice before arching up to grind into the man caging him in. Jaebum groaned into his mouth. Mark panted hotly at the friction, rolling his hips upwards fervently.   
Jaebum stopped him with a hand on his hip, pinning him to the bed. His fingertips trailed downwards before grazing Mark’s hole, still dripping with lube. “Look at you, already wet and stretched,” he growled against Mark’s neck, nipping not-so-softly. Mark let out a choked moan as Jaebum thrust two fingers inside, hitting his prostate head-on. Jaebum’s hips rolled down onto his own sinfully slow. His hands found the broad shoulders hovering above him and grabbed on, searching for something, anything to ground him, and Jaebum chuckled darkly against his neck.   
“You like that, baby boy? You like when I fuck you like this, with just my hand? You're close, aren’t you?”   
“Yes, fuck, fuck yes,” Mark whimpered, overly focused on the bites Jaebum was busy leaving on his collar bones and shoulders. If he realized that this was the first real thing Mark’d said to him out loud, he didn't show it. Jaebum’s hand left and Mark felt himself clench around nothing before lube was being applied to his neglected cock, and he moaned wantonly at the sensation, the wonderfully tight grip Jaebum had causing him to feel his first orgasm of the heat approach.   
“Close, fuck, close,” he babbled, and Jaebum licked a bead of sweat from his neck.   
“Cum for me, Markie.”   
Mark felt teeth dig into his neck and his nails scratched long streaks down Jaebum’s back as he came, spurting strips of white across his stomach. Jaebum stroked him through it, breathing hotly against his neck.   
Mark wasn’t done, no, his heat was only just beginning.   
“Please, please fuck me,” he whimpered, watching as Jaebum swiped the cum off his stomach and popped the finger into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Mark.   
“You want me to fuck you, is that what you want?”   
“Please,” Mark cried, twisting onto his stomach to present his ass to his alpha. Jaebum grabbed his hips roughly, kissing his way down Mark's spine. He dragged his teeth across his lower back and sucked a quick few hickeys around the dimples on either side of his spine before lubing up his fingers once more and inserting three, scissoring Mark open slowly. His other hand kneaded his ass cheeks roughly, and Mark bit back a moan at the heightened sensations. Mark never lasted long during his heats, he knew this, and the fact that he’d imprinted on Jaebum only made the situation more arousing.   
Jaebum lifted him until his back was flush against his chest, letting Mark’s body weight do the work as he sank down slowly onto Jaebum’s cock. He cried out again at the sensation of being filled up, bottoming out with a muffled whine as he leaned back and turned to kiss and bite at Jaebum’s neck, marking him. Without waiting for Mark to adjust, Jaebum snapped his hips upwards harshly, setting a punishingly fast pace. Mark wrapped his slender thighs around Jaebum’s thicker ones, lacing his fingers with the strong hands holding tightly onto his hips and bringing him up and down to meet the thrusts. Mark threw his head back onto his partner’s shoulder, moaning out as his prostate was hit head-on.   
“Yes, Jaebum, right there, fuck, please, just like that,” he whined, only half aware of the words falling from his lips. Jaebum bit into his shoulder for a moment and quickened his pace, abusing Mark’s prostate, and Mark barely had time to gasp before he came again, a cry of Jaebum’s name on his lips.   
Eventually Mark began losing track of how many times he’d cum. Jaebum had some ungodly sort of endurance, and he was using it to the fullest, fucking Mark in every position he could. He was currently riding Jaebum, hands sprawled on his broad chest, purple marks peeking through his fingers. The sounds of pleasure escaping both of them filled the room, as well as the sound of skin hitting skin as Mark went down. Jaebum suddenly reached up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss and rolling them over without pulling out, causing a delicious pressure against Mark’s walls.   
He looked up at Jaebum in awe as his thumb pressed against Mark’s lips, silently asking permission. Mark sucked the digit into his mouth, his eyes never leaving Jaebum’s. The younger man rolled his hips slowly, deeply, and Mark wrapped his legs around him and used them to pull him closer. His arms found their way around him again and he scratched lines down his back at the sweet pleasure coursing through him.   
Jaebum groaned in a harsh exhale. “Fuck, Markie, you have no idea,” he said, pausing to kiss him deeply, “how long I’ve wanted to do this.” The passion of the moment made Mark’s head swim. He tightened his grip on Jaebum, wanting him impossibly closer.   
The sensitive length leaking onto Mark’s tummy was then given the attention it deserved, Jaebum’s hand skillful as he flicked his wrist and glided over the head, looking deeply into Mark’s eyes. He panted with his mouth open as Jaebum continued, still thrusting sinfully slow, gaze never leaving his. He once again made Mark come undone, but this was a bit different than the rough, vulgar sex they’d been having.   
“Cum for me, my lovely little prince,” Jaebum whispered, and Mark did, and Jaebum finally came too, spurting deep into Mark and filling him up. Mark was pretty sure he blacked out then, opening his eyes again to find that Jaebum had turned the fairy lights on his wall on and was currently in the middle of cleaning the cum off Mark, then himself. Mark knew that soon, they’d have to talk about what had just happened, but Mark didn’t want to do that right now. He wanted to put it off for as long as possible, actually, and just enjoy the moments he could spend with Jaebum before he left, so he did.  
As Jaebum lay next to him, Mark cuddled closely to his chest, and Jaebum held him tightly. Mark’s heat was already dwindling, replaced by a satisfied affection, or maybe something more. As Jaebum brushed Mark’s sweaty bangs from his forehead, Mark noticed the faint lines criss-crossing over his arms. He gently pulled on Jaebum’s hand and traced his fingertips lightly over the scars.   
Jaebum stiffened a bit beneath him, and a few things clicked into place. Mark noted that there was a particular scar on his wrist, perpendicular to the others, raised and tapered, shifting as the tendons in his hand moved.   
It was over a vein. Mark lifted his arm without speaking and kissed it, began kissing all over Jaebum’s arm. When he was satisfied, he looked up at Jaebum to see tears sparkling in his eyes.   
“Thank you,” he whispered hoarsely.   
Mark kissed him in reply.   
They just lay, then, cuddling and dozing, happily drifting in and out of sleep while wrapped around each other in the happy afterglow of sex. 

 

 

Mark woke up alone the next morning, plagued by the horrible feeling that he’d done something wrong. The bed around him was cold and the blankets didn’t offer the warmth he needed, so he stood up and didn’t bother getting dressed, choosing instead to walk into his bathroom and shower. The water was cold at first, but he didn’t flinch away. He just stood with his hair plastered to his forehead and held back the disappointed tears. He’d ruined everything last night. He’d mated for the first time, and there was no going back now. He was going to think only of Jaebum.   
Mark pressed his hands over a muffled sob, sinking to his knees in the shower. What would this do to Jaebum? If it was his first time, he’d be permanently tied to Mark. If not, he would leave and break Mark, shatter him. Mark shivered and trembled as he leaned weakly against the side of the shower, unsure whether the wetness on his cheeks consisted of tears or shower water, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.   
More than the issue of mates, he’d ruined the delicate friendship blooming between them. He’d screwed up and screwed Jaebum, who had thought of him as one of few friends. He wasn’t in that circle anymore, though, not after last night. This morning?   
He roughly rubbed at his face and stood, beginning to lather soap over his skin. Lavender, as usual. He jumped when large hands gripped his arms softly, spreading the bubbles across his skin with a gentle caress. A smooth chest pressed to his back, and butterfly kisses barely grazed his back and shoulders.   
“Need help?” Jaebum’s smooth voice asked. Mark nodded, choosing yet again to ignore the situation and indulge himself in Jaebum.   
Jaebum’s hands were gentle as they spread the soap, almost as gentle as the kisses pressed to the dark marks left over on his neck and shoulders from last night.   
“I’m sorry about these, but I’m also not,” he murmured against the skin. Mark suppressed a smile, trying and failing to push down his worry. He bit his lip as he tried to string together the right words to ask the questions he wanted, but his brain couldn’t function correctly with Jaebum’s lips on his skin and the gentle touch that was now skimming over his stomach.   
Jaebum must have felt his tension, or sensed his indecision, because he pulled Mark close as he began cupping water in his hands to rinse off the soap bubbles.   
“Were you… unmated?” Jaebum asked quietly. Mark nodded and Jaebum seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. “I am--was, too,” he murmured. Mark frowned slightly, glad that he couldn’t see his face, because confusion scrawled over his features.   
“Why me?” Mark whispered. Jaebum slowly stopped rinsing the suds off his skin, turning him slightly at the waist so he could look at him. Mark’s heart leapt at the sight of his hair, slicked back and wet.   
“You seriously didn’t know?” he asked softly. Mark frowned deeper, shaking his head.   
“Know what?”   
Jaebum simply smiled, looking a bit rueful and a bit dazed.   
“That I… I liked you. Like you. Imprinted,” He said, voice getting quieter until the last word was barely a whisper that Mark struggled to catch. Mark wasn’t even sure how, but he was suddenly sobbing again, but this time, pressed into Jaebum’s chest.   
Relief flooded his system. He hadn’t even considered the fact that Jaebum would have liked him back, hadn’t even known that alphas imprinted as well, but he felt silly for not realizing that they could. “I love you,” Mark sobbed. His voice cracked embarrassingly, and he almost regretted saying it like this, crying in the shower in the middle of the day. But the tightening arms around him and the relieved sigh against the crown of his head as Jaebum kissed him made it worth it.   
Mark pulled away and leaned up to capture Jaebum’s lips in a passionate kiss, reminiscent of their final scene last night. Jaebum returned it and held Mark close to his chest with one arm, fingers tangling in the hairs at the nape of his neck with the opposite hand.   
He pulled away and looked into Jaebum’s dark eyes.   
“When did you imprint?” he asked.   
Jaebum let out an embarrassed laugh. “When, um, when we were kids, actually.” He looked off to the side of the shower and looked so adorable that Mark pulled him back in for another kiss.   
Mark felt Jaebum smile against his lips and smiled back.   
Maybe this would work out, after all. 

 

 

Bonus: Mark was curled up in Jaebum’s arms on the sofa, wrapped in one of Jaebum’s oversized hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, cuddled closely with his head against his mate’s chest, when the front door was unlocked and opened. They sprung apart like they’d been doing something worse, and his cheeks burned as he looked up to see his father with a knowing smile.   
“How long ago did it happen?” he asked, grinning widely. Mark was confused for a moment, and then he realized oh, they were mated, and thus their scents would change and mingle into a unique scent that marked them as taken, as mated, distinct to both the mated and unmated. His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he eyed the ground, embarrassed that his father knew, and Jaebum spoke up.   
“Just under a week, Mr. Tuan,” he said, literally pulling Mark back to him. Mark immediately relaxed under his touch and let his eyes flutter shut as Jaebum grabbed his hand and rubbed circles into his palm.   
“Perfect,” his dad smiled. Had he planned this?  
“Did you plan this?” Mark blurted, and his dad looked surprised for a moment before his smile widened.   
“Since you were young,” he said, shoving a hand in his pocket, “And little Jaebum imprinted on you.”   
“You knew about that?” Jaebum asked in surprise.   
“You weren’t exactly subtle. You followed him everywhere, looking like a lost pup.” Jaebum smiled and his cheeks flushed.   
“Well, I’m glad it finally happened. I suppose you two have already, uh, officiated this, so I won’t walk in on anything I’m not supposed to see, right?” He winked, and Mark’s mouth fell open, the blush reappearing on his cheeks. He stuttered and scrambled for an answer. His father ruffled his hair and headed towards the stairs.   
“I’m glad you started speaking again, Mark,” he said quietly. Mark smiled, glancing at Jaebum, his Jaebum, before answering.   
“I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3   
>  This fic is literally one of my proudest pieces and I’m so happy with how it turned out, I hope you all enjoy it. It took a good two weeks of off-and-on work to finish, and I kept deleting the shower scene, because how would one even go about having such a conversation?? I’m still iffy about the way I had it happen, in the end, but it fits the best with the characters and the story line. Also, Mark’s dad sure is a character, huh? My spirit animal, Raymond Tuan.   
>  I’d like to thank Maeva and Lexi, for their support whilst writing. Ariel, for never letting me forget how much of a trash can I am. Aeyzeleen, for always reading my works.. And you, dear reader, or readers, for taking the time to read through my garbage can of angst and emotion.  
> comments and/or requests are welcome and appreciated!!!


End file.
